1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and in particular, to a connector that has a plurality of first sub-connectors fixed to a substrate and a plurality of second sub-connectors paired with the corresponding first sub-connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
As a multipole connector having, for example, dozens of terminals, a division type connector is used in order to prevent terminal fittings from being inserted into wrong positions in the connector. Such a division type connector is divided into a female connector and a male connector. The female connector and the male connector are further divided into sub-connectors each of which being equipped with terminal fittings. The division type connector incorporates a pair of frames, one female and the other male. Defined in both the female and male frames are accommodating holes to accommodate the corresponding division sub-connectors.
Such sub-connectors are inserted into the accommodating holes of the corresponding frames and locked by a lance so as not to be disconnected from the frames. A lever having an arcuate cam groove is axially supported by one of the frames. A follower pin from which the other frame projects is axially supported in the cam groove. The lever is rotated to pull one frame into the other frame by the action of a lever rule accompanying this rotation, thereby simultaneously fitting the female sub-connectors and the corresponding male sub-connectors into their connections.
The connector described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-106949 includes groups of female sub-connectors and groups of male sub-connectors paired with the corresponding groups of female sub-connectors. Each group of female sub-connectors and corresponding group of male sub-connectors forming a pair are accommodated in corresponding accommodating holes such that the female sub-connectors and male sub-connectors cannot move in a direction perpendicular to the direction in which both female and male frames are brought into close contact with each other. This makes it possible to fit together the female and male sub-connectors straight, thereby improving the reliability of electrical connections of female and male terminal fittings.
However, where a positioning structure as in the connector described above uses a displacement spring or the like in order to fit the female and male sub-connectors into their connections, the pressing force of such a displacement spring is applied to the sub-connectors even after their connections. This pressing force results in a load on connection parts of the substrates of the sub-connectors, which is undesirable because the terminals or substrates of the sub-connectors may remain subject to a load even after their connections.